


Open Maw

by tuesday



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website)
Genre: Canon-Typical Truck Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: The bridge hungers.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Open Maw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



The bridge hungers.

Many escape it. Small, quick things dart into its open maw and somehow shoot through unscathed to the other side: convertibles, roofs pulled back tauntingly to reveal the succulent flesh waiting within; minivans packed with screaming morsels; boxy four-doors that think themselves safe; daring, leather-wrapped creatures on bits of metal barely bigger than they are.

Not all do. Trucks overburdened with hubris barrel toward it like salmon flinging themselves at a waiting bear. No matter if they brake, inertia carries them right into its ravenous mouth.

The bridge hungers, but there are always meals to feed it.


End file.
